Natascha Aschlaüm
Krohr, Comoria, Lungary |Residence = Dacht, Lungary |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ dance-pop ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ piano |Years = 2011–present |Labels = Gregor ∙ Kite |Associated = Neon Skies ∙ Ronka}} Natascha Lidia Aschlaüm (born 12 February 1995) is a Lungarian singer, songwriter, and model, best known for being a member of the Lungarian girl group Neon Skies. Life and career Early life Aschlaüm was born in Krohr, Comoria on 12 February 1995. She is the youngest child of parents Dana (née Griez) and Hank Aschlaüm. Dana works as the vice president of marketing for a makeup brand, while Hank is a lawyer. She was raised with two elder brothers: Josef, born , and Alan Aschlaüm, born . Josef works in business, while Alan is a lawyer. Aschlaüm first showed an interest in performing at a young age, and began taking dance classes when she was four years old. She attended primary school in Krohr, and graduated in 2010. At her primary school graduation, she was chosen to sing the national anthem. Aschlaüm then began high school, where she attended Krohr Gymnasium, but dropped out during her second year due to her music career. She received a high school diploma through online schooling in 2012. 2011–present: Neon Skies During the summer of 2011, Aschlaüm auditioned as a soloist for season six of The X Factor: Lungary in Kolna. She successfully advanced to the bootcamp stage of the competition, where she was eliminated. She was then brought back by the judges and put into a four-piece girl group, which eventually became Neon Skies. The group advanced from bootcamp to judges' house, and were later selected by their mentor Ronka to advance to the live shows. Neon Skies went on to win the competition and were signed by Gregor Music Lungary and Kite Records. The group's debut single "Mamma's Boy" was released in July 2012, and became a charttopping hit in Lungary. Their debut studio album Freebirds was released later that year, and reached the top five in a number of countries. The group has went on to release three other albums: Powered (2013), A Beat and a Melody (2015), and This Is the Life (2016). With over 30 million records sold, they are one of the most successful Lungarian artists of the digital age, and the most successful Lungarian girl group of all-time. Personal life In 2013, Aschlaüm began a relationship with Lungarian singer Eric Gausch. They became engaged in 2015, but split up later that year. Aschlaüm has admitted that two songs on This Is the Life were inspired by their breakup. She later began a relationship with Dalian singer Luka Alfonso in 2017. Aschlaüm was raised within the Church of Lungary, but has since declared herself "irreligious". She has resided in the Dacht neighborhood of Munbach since 2014. Discography Main article: Neon Skies discography. Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian female models Category:Neon Skies Category:People from Krohr, Comoria